The Last Laugh
Rare learns that her laughter will lead to her dying in 24 hours, unless she can find a solution. Characters *Rare *Blink *Shawn *Doctor *Blue (Mentioned) *Pink (Mentioned) Transcript (Blink is sitting on the floor watching TV while Rare was on the couch behind him, reading a book, wearing slippers with her regular clothes) Rare: (Thinks) Blink is awfully quiet. (Blink remains quiet while watching TV) Rare: You bored Blink? Blink: (Sighs) Yeah... there's nothing on tv. (Turns it off) Rare: Well... (Kicks her slippers off as she puts her feet behind Blink) Blink: (While being tickled by Rare's feet) That tickles! Rare: My feet can do more than be used to walk. (Giggles) Blink: Oh, now it's on! (Grabs Rare's ankles and tickles her feet) Rare: (Laughs) That... is... so great!! (Starts coughing) Blink: Are you okay? Rare: (Coughs) No, it's... (Coughs more) It's nothing. I don't know, that was unusual. Blink: Okay... Rare: Maybe it was the laughing, I'll try to control myself. Blink: Okay. (gets his fingers closer to Rare's feet) Should I continue? (Rare nods as Blink continues tickling Rare's feet, she tries to not laugh, but is having a hard time as tears come out of her eyes) Rare: (Laughs) I can't help it! (Coughs) (Rare continues laughing, but she lets out air instead of laughter) Blink: Rare! Are you okay?! (Shawn hears Blink and Rare and heads to them, as Rare starts gasping for air, Shawn knocks on the door) Blink: RARE! Are you okay?! Rare: (Coughing) Get... the... door! (Continues gasping for air) (Blink opens the door to let Shawn in) Blink: Doggy man! Rare's in trouble! (Rare continues to gasp, to the point where she can't get up) Blink: RAAARE! (runs to her) Shawn: I'll try something. Rare: (Coughing) Anything... please!! (Shawn tries to perform CPR on Rare) Blink: What's wrong with her?! Shawn: I think she lost her laughter! (Shawn carries Rare and rushes her to the hospital, where she is then seen with a doctor) Doctor: Alright ma'am, the problem is, that you seem to have lost your laughter. Rare: What? Doctor: Unless you can find a cure in 24 hours, but if not... You will die. Rare: (Gasp) That's impossible. (Rare walks out and meets up with Shawn and Blink) Blink: What did the doctor say? Rare: Oh... nothing, I'm fine Blink. Blink: Are you sure?! Rare: Yes, now I have to talk to... Doggy man. (Points to Shawn) Blink: (gulps) Maybe I should go. If it's very bad, I don't wanna hear it. Rare: Well, my bodyguards can take you back to my mansion, and I'll meet you there. Blink: Okay. (The bodyguards take Blink back to her mansion) Shawn: (To Rare) He said, if you don't get her laughter back in 24 hours... you'll die? Rare: How do you know? Shawn: The doctor told me that. Rare: (To Shawn) Please help me! Shawn: Wait a minute, why should I help you after what you did with Blue and Pink? Rare: (Sighs) Because, this isn't just for me, this is for Blink, he loves me. Shawn: Alright, I know I'm not good at this, but I'll try. Rare: Oh thank you, but how can you help? Shawn: How about some viral videos? Rare: How will that help? Shawn: Usually people see them as very funny. Rare: I don't think Viral Videos will give me back my laughter, Shawn: Oh okay, I'll see what I can do Rare: Maybe someone with a medical cure can save me (Shows a montage of Shawn trying to get Rare's laugher back but everything wasn't a success at all, it then cuts to Shawn and Rare at a couch) Rare: (Coughs) Nothing is working, and the day is almost over! Shawn: (thinks to himself) Man! There's gotta be something! Rare: Look, I think now I should spend some time with Blink, and (Sighs) Tell him the truth. Blink: (to the Bodyguards) Do you guys like Hide and Seek?! (The Bodyguards look annoyed, Rare walks in) Rare: (Coughs) Hey Blink. Blink: So what happened? Rare: (Sighs) Listen, the truth is, that... (Coughs) I'm not gonna pull through, I'm dying. Blink: (becomes very upset) WHAT?! Rare: (Kneels down to Blink) I'm sorry, but it's true. (Coughs) Blink: I don't want you to die! I love you auntie Rare! Shawn: It is the truth. Rare: I love you too, but there's nothing I can do. Blink: (sheds a tear) I understand. (Blink then hugs Rare, where Blink cries as he hugs Rare) Blink: This is all my fault! I shouldn't have tickled you so much! (Blink's tears then land on Rare's face and she stops coughing) Rare: (Surprised) What the... I've stopped coughing! Blink: Hu- Huh?! But how?! Rare: I don't know, it must have been a miracle. Blink: Maybe you just need a drink of water. Rare: Or maybe it was the tears from you that cured me! Blink: What? How does that even work?! Oh it doesn't matter! I'm just glad your not dying! (hugs her) Rare: (Starts crying) Me too! Blink: (sighs) So what should we do now auntie Rare? Rare: I don't know, but I think it's your turn for a little tickling! (Starts tickling Blink's armpits) Blink: H- Hey! Come on! That's not fair! (Laughs) Rare: (Giggles) Why? Blink: IT JUST ISN'T! Come on! (continues laughing) Rare: Well, your laughing, so technically, it is fair! Blink: (laughs) Stop it! (suddenly starts coughing) Rare: Blink! Are you okay? (Blink nods, as he takes the opportunity to tickle Rare's feet) Rare: Ah man! He got me! The End Trivia *We learn that Blink's tears may cure someone from dying. What did you think about The Last Laugh? Dogshit (1/5) Okay (2/5) Good (3/5) Terrific (4/5) A personal favorite (5/5) Gallery Request for AndrewBrauer 8.png Request for AndrewBrauer 7.png Request for AndrewBrauer 6.png